Christmas With Da Newsies
by incendiary-wit
Summary: Actually written in September, go figure. Slash of the Javid, Sprace, and Blush kind. Enjoy and Merry WhateverYouCelebrate!


"Race, wake up!"

The boy in bed mumbled, "It had better be a lot later than it feels like." Race reached out blindly and, locating his lover, unceremoniously pushed Spot off the bed.

The blond jumped back up and straddled Race. "Not even domestic violence can bring me down this morning. Do you want to know why?"

The answer was a loud groan from Race. 99 of the time, Spot couldn't be pried out of bed without a crowbar (or at least a good cup of coffee), but come Christmas morning he regressed back to childhood, eyes wide as his grin. Race realized he wasn't getting any more sleep this morning, so he threw up his arms in surrender and got out of bed.

Spot laced his fingers through Race's and pulled him into the living room where the tree was set up.

Blink and Mush were cuddling on the couch, trying not to fall asleep again.

"Finally," Jack called from the floor, where he was seated between David's legs, "we can start opening presents."

David muttered in angry Yiddish as he nursed a cup of coffee. He kept trying to glare at Jack, but the ridiculous Santa hat perched on his boyfriend's head made him laugh. David was wearing a yarmulke covered with red felt and trimmed in white fur. Jack called it a yarmaClaus and David wasn't exactly sure why he wearing it, but the explanation probably had to do with love and Jack and that was good enough for David.

Spot rushed to sit next to Jack beneath the tree. "Present time everybody!" The blond dove into the pile of presents and grabbed one at random. He read the tag. "To: Blink. From: Jack." He tossed the package at its recipient. "Catch!"

Mush's hand shot out and caught the gift. "Don't throw things at they with no depth perception."

As Spot once again rummaged below the tree, a box came sailing through the air and hit Jack in the forehead. As the blond surfaced, he laughed. "No depth perception, huh?"

Jack glared at Blink, who was dangling a black eye patch in his fingers. "Jesus, you're welcome."

Mush giggled into his lover's shoulder, muttering something about "sexy pirates".

Spot popped his hand up and handed a box to Jack. "To: Jacky and Davey. From: Race and Spot." Race sat back and smirked as Jack withdrew two pairs of earplugs from the box. :You're always complainin' 'bout me and Spot being loud. Since," Race let his eyes trail over Spots shirtless body, "as long as I'm screwin' Mr. Sex-on-a-Stick over there, we plan on being very loud. So I figured you two might want some earplugs."

Mush started singing, "You can be as loud as you want when you're making loooooooooooove!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Mush's penchant for musicals.

Spot grabbed a present and sat next to Race on the other couch, pulling his lover onto his lap and wrapping his arms around Race's waist. "To: Spot. From: David." The blue-eyed boy tore into the wrapping and revealed the gift: a leather-bound journal with an S emblazoned on the front. Spot stared and met David's eyes, whispering, "Thank you."

"My turn," Jack announced as he held one of his gifts aloft. He opened the box and pulled out a black t-shirt that said "Cowboy" in rainbow lettering. "Thanks, Mush. It's awesome!"

The other boy smiled, "Thought you'd like it."

Jack pulled the shirt over his head and handed Mush one of the presents still under the tree. "Here. It's from Spot."

Mush shook the thin, rectangular package before carefully peeling back the wrapping. Once revealed, he squealed in delight and clutched the DVD to his chest. "Rent! I love you, Spot!"

Spot smiled, "Figured it was safe to give the theatre geek a musical."

Race frowned. "Someone find one of my presents. Who hasn't given one yet?"

"Blink," David answered.

"HEY! My present to all of you is the meal I'm slaving over today, so I don't want to hear a single fucking complaint out of any fucking one of you."

"Here," Jack tossed Race a present, "open the one from me and Davey."

Race unwrapped a cigar wrapped in plastic. "Nice. But how'd you manage to afford it?"

Jack grinned. "I charmed the girl at the counter, while Davey swiped it."

"Ah, committing misdemeanors," Spot laughed, "what Christmas is all about."

The friends and roommates all laughed and continued opening the rest of the presents.

"All right," Jack demanded," who got me the socks with CowGIRL written on them?"

Blink untangled himself from Mush and hurried towards the kitchen. "Look at the time, better start cooking."

"It's 8 in the morning, ya moron," Race called after him.

"Oh, I'll-" Jack never finished his threat because Mush was glaring at him as he followed his lover into the kitchen.

"You'll what, Jack?"

Jack sighed, "Sit here quietly so as not to risk injury."

Spot leaned forward and patted Jack's head. "Good boy."

"Oh that's rich coming from a guy named 'Spot'," Jack pouted. "I'd kill you, but I don't want your boyfriend to put out a hit on me." 

"Which I would," Race said with an ease that vaguely unsettled Jack.

Jack groaned, "Everyone hates me."

David turned Jack's head and kissed him. "I love you."

Spot and Race snuck back into their bedroom, where they stayed until dinner that night.


End file.
